The Seventh Guest
by Laf19
Summary: The seventh guest, that no one has ever heard of, May be the most important one there. For some reason, Miss. Katherine LaRose, was never mentioned. Until now.
1. Picture Perfect Crime

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Miss. Katherine LaRose. **

**Author's Note: I'm secretly in love with Wadsworth from clue. Damn, guess it isn't a secret anymore huh?**

"Wadsworth get in here!" Mr. Boddy screamed from his office, on the second floor of his large mansion.

"Yes, sir?" Wadsworth said as he entered. Mr. Boddy slowly turned his chair around from the window to face him.

"I need your help. I'm blackmailing these people, but I need one more to make it perfect." He explained.

"Sir, with all do respect, I would like to stay away from your illegal activity." He said politely.

"Wadsworth, you need this job right?"

"Yes, sir."He said reluctantly.

"I'll take that as a yes, you would love to help."

"Well, who do you have so far sir?"

"I have a senator's wife, a Professor, A Nuclear Physicist's Wife, A Bordello Owner, A Colonel, and A man who works for the state department. I just need that one clueless idiot to make the balance perfect. One idiot, that will turn everyone against each other." Mr. Boddy explained, as Wadsworth came around the desk to see the list of people, and what they were being blackmailed about.

He glanced up and noticed a framed picture placed near the edge of Mr. Boddy's desk. It was of a beautiful, scantly clad ,young women, with the words, "To my biggest fan, with love, Katie!".

"Who is she, sir?" Wadsworth asked.

"She's a high dollar stripper Wadsworth. More than you ever could afford!"

"Invite her." He suggested.

"What? Are you crazy?" Boddy said, disgusted. "Well, now that you mention it, that isn't a bad idea. Bring in a pretty face, someone most of these people would trust, then when the going gets rough, blame. The guys would be falling all over her, except Mr. Green, the women would hate her, and if she makes it out alive, she'll have an interesting story to tell. Brilliant Wadsworth, pure Brilliance!"

"But, sir, What will you blackmail her for?"

"For being a stripper of course!I don't think any woman would want the world to know she takes her clothes off for dirty, old men, now would she?"

"I guess your right, sir." He said, glancing up at her picture again.

"Good. Now go help Yvette with the preparation."

"Yes, sir." He said, leaving the room.

"Oh, and Wadsworth," Boddy called, " We don't want her to end up like your wife, now do we? So how about you keep a distance from her, after all, I've paid to see that piece of ass many times, I at least deserve to get some for free. Maybe I'll right that into the blackmail. 'Must sleep with Boddy!'. Sounds good, don't you think?" Boddy said with an evil laugh.

Wadsworth continued down the hall angrily, remembering how Boddy had basically killed his first wife. He also was thinking about this Katie girl, and how beautiful she was.


	2. Invites and Intuitions

Sorry it's taken so long to update, I could lie and say I've been busy, but I've honestly lost the desire to write. But, now I'm starting to regain the urge. So consider this the start of a lot of updates. Enjoy, Review, and feel free to message me about ideas and what not!

DISSCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.

It was a bright and sunny day in Paris, France. Katherine LaRose had been sitting on her balcony at the La Belle Dame châteaux, when her assistant brought a letter.

"From the states, mademoiselle." She said handing it to her.

"Merci!" Ms. LaRose replied.

"_Your secret has been found out. Enclosed are photographs of your last show in the states. Unless, you want the rest of the world, including your parents, we suggest you pay the sum of $5550 a month. It is also that you attend a party being held on November 18, the address and directions are also enclosed._

_Sincerely,_

_A Friend."_

She briefly looked at the photos and shuttered.

"I didn't even know I could bend like that!" She said, slightly proud, slightly scared and angry.

"Today is the eleventh…." She said trailing of to herself, wondering who could be blackmailing her.

"Elena!" She shouted to her assistant.

"Oui, miss?"

"Book me the first flight to New England you can find." She said, as she went in her room and began to pack.

"Why?"

"I need to take care of some business." She said throwing random clothes in a suitcase. She didn't care what she took, as long as she could get this fixed.

_**MEANWHILE AT THE BODDY MANSION**_

"Yvette, Wadsworth. Glad y'all could make it." Mr. Boddy said as the two entered his office.

"With all due respect sir, did we have a choice?" Wadsworth said remembering the whole, do as I say and come to this meeting or I'll fire you, speech.

"Cut the smart-ass crap Wadsworth. This meeting to discuss my little business arrangement; You see, in jut this past week I've made over thirty-thousand dollars. Not to bad, huh? And once Ms. LaRose decides to pay me, whether it is in cash or personal favors, I'll be even richer. This is the best idea I've had yet, well other than my first victim." Mr. Boddy said with an evil smirk towards Wadsworth.

"What does this have to do with me, monsieur?" Yvette asked.

"Well, if you must know Yvette, I need more information on our guests. And I know all about your employment with Ms. Scarlett." He said disgustedly.

"What do you have so far, sir?" Wadsworth asked.

"Ms. Scarlett runs a prostitution ring in D.C." He stated. "And Col Mustard not only stole important radio parts during the war, he's also working with Mrs. Whites's husband on a new fusion bomb. Speaking of White, this isn't her first husband; she's had four others, who all mysteriously died. Interesting, Eh?"

"What about the others?" Yvette asked.

"Well, Mr. Green's gay. And Mrs. Peacock's stealing information from foreign powers. Then there's Professor Plum got caught in sticky situation with his patient."

"And what about Ms. LaRose?" Wadsworth mentioned.

"She's a stripper who ran away from home when she was sixteen. Her parents have no idea what she does. And in those pictures I found, there is a very important foreign diplomat caught in a very interesting position." He said, facing out the window. He turned around. "Why do you care so much?"

"I was just curious, sir." He stated.

"Good. And you better stay just curious, because we don't want any unfortunate accidents happening, now do we?" Boddy threatened.

"No, sir." He said.

"Good. Now both of you get back to work. I don't pay you to sit on your asses all day and listen to me ramble. We have a party to get ready for, so hop to it! Oh and Wadsworth," He said, "Keep your eyes in your head at the party, or I'll make sure you'll have nothing to look at!"

Author's Note: Yeah, crappy I know; but I promise it gets better. TRUST ME!

With love, cookies, and pandas,

Laur


	3. A Party to a Butler

Yep, this is an update. And it hasn't taken me like a year to do it. New Year, New Chapters. Hope you enjoy, and feel free to message me or reply or anything! Reply's make me smile! (Like seriously, I legit smile to myself while I'm staring at my computer. Weird, I know.)(BTW, I'm watching clue as I type this!)

_**THE NIGHT OF THE PARTY**_

Rain. Lots and lots of rain. Not just any type of rain, heavy, pouring, massive droplets of rain. Not the fun skipping through the puddles kind; the stay inside and stair at the wall kind. The most depressing rain anyone could think of.

Of all nights the freak rain showers could have hit, it chose the night of the "Party." The term 'Party' can be used loosely to describe this get together of sorts. You see, a party implies fun and laughing and all that sorts of ideas. This was a get together to discuss a rather odd 'business arrangement'; another loose term. The event was a celebration of blackmail. A time for Mr. Boddy to rub in the guests' faces what made him better than all of them, the fact that he had the one over on them. He was blackmailing them.

This heavy, pouring, depressing rain had made driving nearly impossible. Wadsworth had luckily already made it to the Boddy Mansion gate as the rain began to pick up. He quickly opened the gate to try to keep from getting too wet. He knew if he even got a speck of mud in the mansion, that Mr. Boddy would crucify him once he got there. And there was no chance of Yvette cleaning it up if he did. Yvette could not seem to get much accomplished in places that were, even a short distance, from the record player. And heaven forbid you ask her to go somewhere dark. You might as well be giving orders to a wall with an accent.

You might consider the battle to get here the 'fun' part, but getting past the dogs was a joy all in itself. Big, huge, vicious dogs. Big, huge, vicious, MAN EATING, dogs. Okay, not that far, but they do bite. Just another day at work.

When he finally made it passed the dogs, which was a barrel of fun, he had to remind Yvette of the plans for the night. He could already tell it was going to be fun by the fact he could hear music coming from the study. He walked in and stopped the record.

"You have your instructions?"

"Oui."

"Good."

Easier than he thought, although before the night was over she'd forget and most likely, not only, expose her self, but give out the rest of the guests' information. Again, how did he get sucked into this? Off to the kitchen he went.

"Everything all right?" He asked the cook.

"Dinner is almost ready." She said, wielding a knife in his direction. He exited just in time for the doorbell to ring.

"You must be Colonel Mustard!"

"No, I'm-"

"Remember, everyone is to be addressed by a pseudonym." He then led Colonel Mustard to the study and introduced him Yvette. A he was leaving the doorbell rang again.

.

The rest of the guest began to show up. Mrs. Peacock. Mr. Green. Professor Plum and Miss Scarlett showed up together. That left and Ms. LaRose.

Even though the other two guests hadn't arrived yet, the cook had already given the signal dinner was served. The guests that had managed to show up on time filed into the dining room.

"Are you our host?" asked Colonel Mustard.

"No, I am just the butler."

"What is it that you do?"

"I buttle, sir." As he finished saying that, the doorbell rang.

"You must be Ms. LaRose!" Wadsworth greeted her as she entered. "I am, Wadsworth, the butler. May I take your coat?"

"Yes, thank you!" She said sweetly. As he helped her with her coat she smiled at him.

"Do you know anything, about the letters?" She asked shyly.

"Not much. But I'll warn you, the other guest will try to get any bit of information out of you the can, so they can try to find the link that brings them us all together. And if you say something that they don't like, or might make them look bad, well, they'll basically crucify you."

"That, sounds lovely." She said nervously.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine. Now off to dinner, or what's left of it." He said escorting her to the dining room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Ms. LaRose."


	4. Getting Straight to Business

_AUTHORS NOTE: Yeah, did I say 'New Year, New Chapters' last chapter? Maybe I should have said, 'New Year, New Chapters, eventually'. Hey, I'm trying! And remember, REVIEWS, MESSAGES, AND CUPCAKES ARE LOVE! And now, let the chapter BEGIN!_

"Are you our host?" Colonel Mustard asked before Miss. LaRose could even sit down.

"No, sir, she is guest like the rest of you. Your host should be here shortly." Wadsworth, said, actually clueless to where Mr. Boddy was.

"Oh so you're a guest, tell us, do you know why we're here?" Mrs. White asked looking pale and tragic.

"I'm sorry, but it seems that I know no more than the rest of you." Katherine replied.

"Oh, well then." Mrs. White replied, looking pale and angry.

"Well, Miss LaRose, where are you from?", Asked, Professor Plum, who was much more interested in her cleavage than the answer.

"Originally, Philadelphia, but I've been living in Paris for about ten years." She replied, pulling the top of her dress up. For a stripper, she had enough modesty for her and the rest of the women sitting at the table, maybe even more.

"She must be pretty old. Plastic Surgery?" Mrs. Peacock whispered to Miss. Scarlett.

"I actually moved there when I was fifteen." She said, receiving shocked looks from the other ladies for how young she was. But mostly for how much younger she was than them.

The doorbell rang and the entire room turned to look at the archway, waiting for whom they assumed to be their host.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Boddy." Suddenly Miss. LaRose put the numbers together and remembered who this dirt bag was. He had showed up to one of her shows, completely wasted, and tried to take advantage of her. Little did she know, he had still managed to take advantage of her, but in a different, financial, way.

"As you can see, dinner has ended." Wadsworth said, showing Mr. Boddy to his seat.

"Good wasn't hungry anyway. Well not for food at least." Boddy stated, while taking a good look down Miss LaRose's top, not even trying to hide his wandering stare. Mrs. Peacock looked on, shocked, while Miss. LaRose tried to hold back the tears. Wadsworth decided to intervene.

"How about coffee and dessert, in the study?" He suggested. Everyone seemed to nod and follow along behind him.

"Well, I think we should just cut to the chase. We have all been receiving letters from an unknown source asking us to pay what we can, and sometimes more than we can, afford to keep our secrets safe and out of the press. Then we all received a letter telling us to meet here tonight to discuss this financial arrangement." Wadsworth explained.

"Well, what our secrets?" Miss. Scarlet asked.

"Well, let's start from the beginning, Colonel Mustard; it seems you came into a large sum of money during the war."

"I lost my Mommy and Daddy in the war, thank you!"

"Next up, Mrs. White, how many husbands have you had?"

"Mine or other women's?"

"It seems they've all passed, all under mysterious circumstances."

"Well, that's not my fault!"

"Professor Plum,"

"What did he do?" Miss LaRose asked, moving beside Wadsworth to see what the papers he was holding said. She read down to Professor Plum when her eyes got huge. "That's disgusting!"

"What'd he do?" The rest of the guest asked.

"You know that thing you're not supposed to do with your lady patients?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, he did."

"And Mrs. Peacock, takes bribes from her husband's senator friends."

"I choose to admit, that my secret, is that I work for the state department, and I'm a Homosexual." Mr. Green proudly announced. Wadsworth flipped the page, him and Katherine with shocked expressions.

"Well, I did what it says I did." Ms. Scarlet announced proudly.

"And that is?" Colonel Mustard asked.

"I run a hotel and phone service to provide men with the company of a young female, If you ever need a job Miss. LaRose."

"And that leaves Miss. LaRose. Why don't you tell what she does, Wadsworth." Mr. Boddy announced.

"Well, Miss. LaRose is a-"

"I'm a stripper in Paris. There, I said it." Miss. LaRose admitted.

"Well!" The other ladies said, like they were better than her.

"Do-Do you have any pictures for, you know evidence?" Colonel Mustard asked.

"That's all of us, now what did he do?" Mr. Green asked, trying to divert attention to the real issue at hand.

"Oh, haven't you guessed, he's the one blackmailing you!" Wadsworth stated, as lighting echoed throughout the house.


	5. Pointing Fingers

_AUTHORS NOTE: I'm soooooooo sorry it has almost been a year since updated, but I PROMISE you I will do my best to at least do one update a week from here on out. With Love, Laur._

"WHY YOU!" The crowd spat, as they attacked Mr. Boddy. Colonel Mustard and Professor Plum held him back while everyone else went in for the attack, except for Katherine, who ran to Wadsworth.

"Wadsworth do something, they're going to kill him!" She said in a panic. She may have hated him for blackmailing her, but she didn't want him dead.

"What should I do Katherine?"

"Distract them!"

"THE POLICE ARE COMING." He shouted across the room, rather proud of the adlib he had just come up with. "They have already been informed and should be here soon."

"So?" Boddy asked, as he was let go by the two other men.

"We all can report him and he will be convicted. And since Wadsworth has the evidence, there is no chance of him getting away with this right?" Katherine said, hoping that she was right.

Boddy grabbed a bag from behind his chair, "But don't you remember Katherine, all of the secrets have to be revealed to the police for me to be charged, and each and everyone will be on the headlines of every major paper by morning. Here," he said, handing her, and everyone else, a black box, "Maybe these will change your minds. In your hands you each posses a weapon, a deadly weapon, if we kill Wadsworth now, we can keep up our financial arrangements and go on like tonight never happened."

They guest looked at each other and then at Wadsworth, who had gone into a panic.

"Remember," Mr. Boddy said as he moved to the light switch, "If you kill Wadsworth now, you will keep your names out of the paper tomorrow."

He flipped the light switch and the room went silent as they each opened their packages. The room remained silent, everyone contemplating the same question, should they kill Wadsworth to save their own behind? The silence was cut short by a piercing gunshot, followed by the sound of shattering glass and what was obviously Mrs. Peacock screaming.

Mrs. Peacock flipped on the lights to reveal Mr. Boddy's body, lying on the ground. She immediately shrieked and dropped her dagger. Professor Plum quickly knelt down.

"He's dead." He said, looking up at the panicked crowd; Mrs. Peacock by the light switch, Colonel Mustard near Miss Scarlett, Mrs. White standing directly behind him, Mr. Green on the couch totally unfazed, and Miss LaRose clutching on to Wadsworth arm in fear.

"What?" Mrs. White asked, "Who had the gun?"

"I did," Professor Plum reluctantly admitted, "But I didn't kill anyone."

"You were the one with the gun so it must have been you!" , Demanded Colonel Mustard.

"Look! There is no bullet wound; he wasn't shot!"

"I told you I didn't shoot him! Look at the mantle, I shot the vase."

"So you were trying to kill him!", Pointed out Katherine, who had finally let her grip off of Wadsworth's arm.

"No somebody grabbed my gun while it was dark and it went off! I swear!" Professor Plum pleaded.

"A likely story! But what we should really be worried about now is, who or what killed Mr. Boddy." Wadsworth stated, as Mrs. Peacock went for a drink.

"WHAT IF HE WAS POISENED?" Miss. Scarlett guessed.

Mrs. Peacock spit her drink across the room and went into hysterics. Mr. Green attempted to calm her down while leading her to her chair, to no avail.

He slapped her. "I had…to stop…..her screaming." He explained as a blood curdling squeal came from down the hall.

The guest ran down the hall, except for Katherine and Wadsworth.

"I want you to know, I had no intention of killing you back there. And I'm sorry about the death grip I had on your arm." Explained Miss LaRose.

"I do appreciate the fact that at least one person here was actually on my side. And don't worry about it." He said, with a slight grin.

"Are the cops really coming?" Katherine asked.

"Nope, but it got them to shut up. Now come on, we have to find out what the fuss is down the hall."

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: WAS THAT AS BAD AS I THINK IT IS? _


End file.
